How It Came To Be
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up on how Riff Raff and Magenta came to be the way they are. With a twist.
1. A Magenta Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zat's all I can zink of for now.**

**Author's Note: Sorry zis is a short Chapter. It's really just ze Intro.**

**How It Came To Be**

Intro:

(Magenta's POV)

It vas bad enough zat vhen I vas just a little girl and I found out ze reason vhy Daddy vas never home. It vas because he vas sent on a mission to Earth but never made it to or from, his vay of transportation literally blew up! Ze only ones zat vere left in my family vas my Mom, vhich is vho I get my looks from, and my 2 year older brozer Riff Raff. I grew very close vith mom zrough ze years ve spent together, as did Riff Raff. Zat's vhy ze day she died vas one of ze hardest, scariest, and saddest time of our lives.


	2. Piano Lessons And A Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zat's all I can zink of for now.**

(Magenta's POV)

I vas twelve at zis time, Riff Raff vas fourteen. I had to come home early from my friend's house because ve vere to go vith Mom so she could sign us up for our piano lessons. It ran in ze family and Mom vanted to keep zat tradition alive. "Vhy don't you change into zat pretty vhite, satin dress of yours, Magenta?" she said to me. "It's alvays been one of my favorites." Riff Raff vas already vearing his best suit. I couldn't help but smile at ze vay he vas dressed. He looked rather. . ._handsome_. I also noticed him give me zat _look_, I just can't describe it ozer zan zat _look_, vhenever he saw me in zat dress. It sent shivers up my spine everythime, in a good vay.

"Mom, it's my turn to sit in ze front." I reminded her vhen ve vere at last in ze drivevay. "No Magenta, you sat up front to and from your friend's house." Mom said vhile unlocking ze driver's door. "Zat doesn't count!" I protested and Mom laughed, I vas too late anyvay. Riff Raff vas already climbing in ze seat. _My_ seat. Vith a dramatic sigh I crawled in ze backseat and crossed my arms. I stuck my tounge out briefly at ze back of Riff Raff's head before Mom hopped in and ve started off.

Riff and Mom had started a conversation but I paid no attention. I vas looking out ze vindows at my surroundings. Our beautiful vorld fasinated me. It vas vhen I looked ahead I saw it. "Mom, vatch out!" I yelled in varning. She vas totally distracted and hadn't seen ze oncoming car zat ran a red light. . .


	3. Ze Shocking Truth And A Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" anyzing Rocky Horror related even zough I vish I did.**

(Magenta's POV)

Ze next zing I realized vas zat I vas vaking up in a vhite room in a vhite bed. I had voken up to voices. "Vhere am I?" I asked not able to remember a zing; my voice sounded so veak it vas unfamilar. "Vhere's mom?" I asked. "You're in a hospital," ze one I assumed vas a doctor answered. He glanced vorriedly at vho I assumed to be his assistant before turning back to me. "Magenta dear, you vere in a car accident. Honey, your mother is dead." He answered. "No!" I vhispered as tears sprang to my eyes.

It couldn't be true. It didn't feel real at all. I vanted Riff Raff so badly - vait a minute, _Riff Raff!_ "Vha-vhat about my brozer Riff Raff?" I managed to choke out. "He's fine." Came ze reply. I vas extremely happy for zat. A smile shone zrough my tears. "May I please see him?" I asked hopefully. "You're very weak, you need some rest -" "Vhat I need is Riff Raff at zis moment!" I cut him off vith some regained strongness in my voice. "Very well." Ze doctor said vith some reluctance. He said somezing to ze assistant and she left ze room. Vhen she came back Riff Raff vas vith her. After he valked in she and ze doctor left.

"Riffy!" I cried and outstretched my arms for a hug. I hugged him as tight as I possibly could not vanting to let go. "I'm so glad you're alive!" I vhispered. Vhen I finally let go of my embrace on him he pulled up a chair next to my bed and sat not letting go of my hand. Holding his hand felt so good, so _right._ Zen he did ze unexpected. He began to cry. "Magenta you don't know how worried I was! After I heard Mom died I was so worried you'd be dead too. I wanted to see you but they wouldn't let me. That only made me worry about you even more." He said.

I felt so bad. I had never seen him like zis. "Hey," I said gently carressing ze hand of his I held. "I'm fine." I vanted to get up and go over to him to comfort him better zan I vas but I vas too veak.

**Author's Note: It may be a vhile before ze next chapter comes out and sorry if zis is a little short but it's still somezing, right? Right.**


	4. A Promise Made

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zat's all I can zink of for now.**

**Authour's Note: Zis'll be anozer short chapter, but it vorks.**

(Riff Raff's POV)

"Riff, I'm scared!" Magenta said clinging to my arm almost immediately after she was let out of the hospital. "Vhere vill ve go?" "It's okay, Magenta. I'm here, no need to be scared." I assured her even though I was just as scared as she was, if not more.

"First we'll go home for our dogs and the rest of our stuff, after that. . .I honestly don't know where we'll go, we'll find somewhere though, I promise." I aswered. We stopped walking and hugged. Her's just as much to assure me as mine was to her. We missed Mom terribly. She was everything a mom could be and more. It didn't help one bit that our Dad died long ago.

"Promise me somezing?" Magenta said when we pulled away, our hands still intertwined with the other. "Of course." I answered looking into her beautiful hazel-brown eyes. "Promise me," Her eyes met mine. "Zat no matter vhat ve vill never seperate." "Of course!" I promised. "I couldn't leave you on your own if I tried!" I added. Magenta threw herself at me in a hug, most likely from pure happiness. "I knew you never vould, it just feels so good to hear you say it zough! I love you Riff, I really do." She said.


	5. Secrets Revealed

(Magenta's POV)

Ve found a place to stay alright, but it vasn't at all vhat ve expected, vhatver zat vas. A servant family of Prince Frank N. Furter, yes a _Prince_, took us in for zeir own. It vas almost as bad as being on our own zough because zey vere alvays vorking! At least ve had our dogs to keep us company, but zat vasn't for long before zey vere needed for gaurd dogs. Zat left us only vith each ozer for company.

Ve hadn't even met ze Queen or Prince yet! Oh vell, ve enjoyed each ozers presence. Years passed. Zen, one day vhen I vas fifteen and Riff vas almost seventeen I began to zink of Mom and it made me cry. "Magenta, what's wrong?" Riff asked me. Ve had become closer from ze accident, even closer from practically alone vith each ozer for a couple years.

Little did ve know zat day ve vere going to be vay, vay closer zan before.

"I just started to zink about Mom and -" I couldn't finish my sentence, nor did I vant to for zat matter. Riff hugged me. "Ssssshhh. It's okay, she's in a better place now. He said soothingly stroking my hair lightly, vhich felt good, as I hugged back and cried into his chest. Vhen I pulled avay and looked into his eyes he caught a tear rolling down my cheek and viped it avay. "I love you." I vhispered for my voice vas not strong enough zat it vouldn't crack vhen I spoke yet. "I love you too." Riff said vith a smile.

It vas zen zat it happened. He kissed me, right on ze lips. It vas zen zat I truly realized ve loved each ozer more zan your average brozer and sister. Ve loved each ozer more like, vell, _lovers_. It vasn't long before I kissed back, ze vorld seemed to spin. It didn't matter zough. All zat mattered vas him. Him and I. All zat mattered vas _us_.


	6. The Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zat's all I can zink of for now.**

**Author's Note: Sorry zis took so long, I've been razer busy. And anozer apology for ze shortness, ze next one is longer and most of ze rest are too.**

(Riff Raff's POV)

Later that day we made up a sign, that sign said "I love you more than anything, never forget that."

"How long, I vonder, have ve felt like zis and hadn't realized it?" Magenta wondered. "I don't know," I answered. "And I really don't care. All that matters is that we know now. That and the fact it will always remain that way." "Good answer." Magenta said sighing contentedly and leaned into my arms resting her head on my shoulder.


	7. A Special Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zat's all I can zink of for now.**

(Magenta's POV)

Vhen Riff Raff's birthday came up I had a great suprise for him. Vhen he vas showering I found ze sexiest outfit I owned and slipped it on. I positioned myself on his bed and vaited. Vhen he came vhistling into ze room he jumped and nearly dropped ze towel from around his vaist vhen he saw me.

"Goddess above Magenta! Are you trying to scare me to death?" "It's your birthday." I purred seductively vith a matching smile. He chuckled. "I'm aware of that." "I have a special gift for you, my dear." I said. "Oh?" "Yes," I answered. "It's me."

"Magenta, you're only fifteen! You can't do that." Riff protested. "Vhy not? I'm going to loose my virginity to you _some_day. Vhy not today?" I pointed out and Riff considered it. "Good point. . ." he said after a vhile and climbed next to me on his bed.


	8. Exhausted

**Disclaimer: I do not truly "own" Rocky Horror, I vish I did but I don't. Zat's all I can zink of for now.**

**Author's Note: 'Kay Bonnie, you've asked for anozer chapter to be updated. . . .here it is.**

**(Riff Raff's POV)**

We lay in each other's arms panting and exhausted. "Vhat a day. . ." Magenta said in a dreamy state.

"Yes." I agreed. We did our sign then Magenta yawned and turned over

"Vake me up in ze morning. I'm too tired to move to my room." She mumbled.

I kissed the top of her head. "Wish granted, my love."

She was asleep within minutes. I smiled at her as she slept. I'd never noticed how beautiful she is when she sleeps.

It wasn't long afterward that my own eyes grew heavy and I softly rested my head on top of Magenta's and began to drift off to sleep, happy and content.


	9. Dead? NO! Zis can't be, ISN'T real! He

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rocky Horror, Richard O'brien does, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, onto Chapter 9 of How It Came To Be ;)**

**(Magenta's POV)**

"No! No, it can't be! He couldn't have died. He vas perfectly fine last night, but you vern't, _you_ vere dead!" I cried out.

"Magenta, honey, vhat are you talking about? Oh my, you must've fallen pretty hard, you're imagining things." Mom said. "Honey, I'm afraid she's gotten some mental brain damage from zat fall of her's." She called to someone I couldn't see.

"Mom, vho are you talking to? You're not even alive!" It vas a car accident! You vere driving Riff Ra-: She cut me off.

"Vho is zis 'Riff Raff' you keep mentioning? You're my only child. And vhat accident? Ve vere never in a car accident." She said.

"No! Zis isn't true! Zis isn't real! Zis can't be happening!" I cried out. "No. . .no, No. . .no. . .no! _NO!_ Zis isn't right! No, no, no, no! No. No. . .no!" I screamed over and over. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening. . .


	10. Just a Dream?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rocky Horror, Richard O'brien does, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, onto Chapter 10 of How It Came To Be ;)**

**(Riff's POV)**

"No. . .no. . . no. . .NO!" I heard a very familar voice cry out. That's what woke me up. It was Magenta.

"Magenta," I shook her gently. No reply. "Magenta!" I said with a more urgent tone and shook her more violently. With one look at me tears sprang to her eyes as she threw her arms around me in a hug and pulled me as close to her as possible.

"Oh zank Goddess it vasn't true! Zank Goddess, zank Goddess!" She said.

"What?" I asked begginning to worry about her. "Thank Goddess _what_ isn't true?" I pryed.

"I had a dream, a horrible, horrible dream! Nightmare really. It hurt so much. . ." She answered not letting go of me.

"Magenta," I said prying her off me and holding her hand. "Tell me everything, what did you dream?" I asked.

She told me this story about how I apparantly didn't exist, how Mom was still alive, and how she thought Magenta had some sort of mental brain damage. Tears flew down her cheeks.

"Magenta don't worry, it was only a dream. I'm real, I'm solid, I exist." I said moving her finger tips slowly across my chest. "I breathe, I eat, and I sleep. Don't let your dreams haunt you." I advised. She kissed me, a kiss that seemed to continue on forever.

When we finally pulled away I felt my fingers entwine with her's. A smile formed on her face but I could tell there was still fear hidden beneath it.

"I love you." She told me. "I don't zink I'll be able to fall asleep agian for a vhile zough." My free hand lightly trailed up and down her arm.

"I can help you forget, if you'd like." My voice came out a seductive purr. Her smile broadened.

"Please and zank you." She said.

I could practically feel the surges of pleasure running through her veins. I eased myself onto her, pinned her against the bed, and kissed her.


	11. Peaceful

**Disclaimer: Nothing Rocky Horror is mine.**

**Magenta's POV**

"Don't stop now!" I begged even though we had reached our climax. I'd tasted blood and wanted more. "Please love, just a little vhile longer." I pryed. I wanted to be in his arms experiancing those heated kisses once again.

"Only ten minutes, that's it." Riff gave in. I squealed invardly vith delight.

Vell, I can tell you zat ten minutes quickly turned into twenty, zen zirty, zen forty and before ve knew it, anozer two hours had passed. It vasn't our fault really, ve just couldn't help but be seduced again, and again, and again, and again! Ve vere truly, oh vhat's zat phrase? Ah, yes. Ve vere truly greedy. Love greedy.

Ve did our sign zat ve made up, snuggled up close, and began to fall asleep. Once again. Ve kissed one last time before ze darkness of sleep took over.

I loved my brozer, I truly did. So you can just imagine vhat I vas like vhen ve vere told ve vere going to be seperated for a little vhile. You'll learn more about zat later zough. As for right now ve lay in each ozer's arms content and as happy as can be.


End file.
